La primera cita
by Hyozade
Summary: Boruto y Sarada han planeado este día por meses, y finalmente están listos para tener su primera cita como una pareja oficial. Para la mala suerte de Sarada, las cosas están lejos de salir como lo tenía planeado.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Recién eran las nueve de la mañana, cuando la alarma de Boruto Uzumaki le hizo despertarse con un humor más pésimo de lo normal.

El ambiente apacible y cálido que siempre podía disfrutar en las mañanas libres quedó interrumpido por el incesante sonar de la alarma, y sin pensarlo, con un manotazo de mala gana al botón de apagado, volvió a envolverse entre sus cobijas.

Eran las doce con treinta minutos, cuando el hijo del Hokage, salió corriendo a toda prisa, con el cabello húmedo, una madre que observaba con preocupación a su hijo salir corriendo desde el umbral de la puerta, y probablemente, en algún lugar de la aldea, una novia enojada.

A Sarada se le conocía por pertenecer al afamado y extinto Clan Uchiha, pero haciendo de lado su apellido, entre sus muchas cualidades y defectos, se le conocía por su puntualidad.

Y del mismo modo que ella se exigía a sí misma llegar a tiempo dorado, naturalmente, exigía a los demás tener una puntualidad impecable, incluso si la persona en cuestión era su novio Boruto, conocido por exactamente lo opuesto que ella.

El hijo mayor del Hokage era ruidoso, impulsivo, apasionado, y si se le comentaba lo similar que era a su padre cuando tenía su edad, soltaba improperios a diestra y siniestra, justo como haría su padre si se le insultara.

Pasó de largo a los aldeanos que le saludaban, al equipo InoShikaCho, a un aparentemente desinteresado Sasuke Uchiha, y a otro montón de caras conocidas, que se volvían un borrón ante el único pensamiento racional en su mente.

Su novia.

Iba a matarlo cuando llegara, no lo dudaba. Sarada era conocida por muchas cosas, y desafortunadamente, entre ellas estaba la fuerza monstruosa que lucía sin tapujos cuando su también conocido mal carácter se hacía presente.

-Mierda-maldijo por lo bajo al ver a su novia parada de brazos cruzados, y deseo ser el nieto del Rayo amarillo de Konoha por algo más que nombre y sangre-Mierda, mierda, mierda…

Sarada arqueó una ceja al ver a su novio casi botar los pulmones en su carrera.

Si había algo que no toleraba ella era la impuntualidad, y entre los cuchicheos y la indecisión de que llevar a su cita, ella aún había logrado llegar a tiempo.

-Lo siento tanto, cariño-se lamentó teatral Boruto, echándole los brazos en torno al cuerpo a su novia, con el pulso acelerado y el cuerpo bañado de…

-Boruto, ¡apestas!-se quejó Sarada, entre fastidiada y avergonzada por la aparatosa expresión de afecto de Boruto.

Si, tenía que apestar, porque por las prisas, si bien no olvidó ponerse pantalones o camisa, como le pasó muchas veces antes, no se había puesto desodorante encima.

Sarada era tolerante, no era glamorosa, y al haber visto a sus compañeros de equipo en situaciones incómodas que cohibirían a cualquier chica, sabía que el cuerpo masculino despedía sudor, igual que el suyo, y no era un olor bonito.

Estaba acostumbrada a los abrazos sudorosos, los besos con sabor a pescado o hierbas silvestres, y al rostro de Boruto cubierto de cortes, tierra o moretones. No le desagradaba.

Eran ninjas, era la vida que tenían y ella lo aceptaba con orgullo.

¡Pero hasta los ninjas debían arreglarse de vez en cuando! Era su primera cita oficial, y se negaba rotundamente a que su novio apestara las calles de Konoha por su descuido.

-Boruto, ve a ponerte desodorante-se quejó abanicando el aire.

-Bah, pero Sarada, me apuré tanto en venir aquí, ¿piensas hacerme volver a casa?-sacó el labio inferior, con esos profundos ojos azules fijos en ella-¿Te doy asco?

-Cuando apestas así, si- contestó ella, altiva.

-Aww, ¿entonces no quieres un besito?- apretó los labios, y sin darle tiempo, la apretó contra su cuerpo, dandole un pequeño y casto beso en los labios.

Sarada frunció el ceño, pero aceptó el gesto sin decir nada.

Era verdad que el olor de Boruto era desagradable, y demasiado _fragante_ para su gusto, pero dentro de todo, y con un rubor suave en sus mejillas, no logró cortar de sus pensamientos que, también encontraba atractivo el masculino aroma de su novio pegado a ella, con su cuerpo cubierto por una ligera y cálida capa de sudor, dandole un brillo sensual a sus músculos en formación, y…

-Sarada, se te empañaron los lentes.

-¡Cállate!-exigió apartándose del chico de golpe, no sin darle uno antes, uno atinado en el pecho-¡Te dije que estabas sudado! ¡Hasta empañaste mis lentes!

-No tenías que pegarme tan fuerte-se quejó como un niño pequeño, acariciando su pecho.

-¡Terminemos con esto!-lo sujetó de la mano sin cuidado, pasando por alto un crujido proveniente de la unión de sus manos-Vamos al cine.

-Sarada, mi mano-lloriqueó Boruto, intentando zafarse desesperadamente del agarre férreo de su novia.

-¡No seas tan llorón, Boruto!-arrastró al chico por varios minutos sin nada más que el silencio, y los quejidos de él llenando el ambiente. Con un suspiro, aflojó la mano con la que tenía prisionero a Boruto, y sin agregar nada, la acercó a sus labios. El contacto fue corto, suave, y le dejó a ambos un sonrojo prominente en las mejillas-Ya, ¿contento?

Si era posible, Boruto estaba aún más sonrojado que Sarada, casi parecía que fuera a echar humo por los oídos en cualquier momento.

-¿Eh? Sí…

Sarada asintió, satisfecha.

Le enternecía tanto, que apenas podía contener un chillido de ternura. Y todo eso era suyo.

-Bien.

Boruto podía ser pícaro, travieso, atrevido, rebelde, y mucho más. Algunos le consideraban un "chico malo", y el ser el hijo del Hokage actual, no hacía más que darle atractivo al chico.

Sin embargo, frente a ella, y aunque intercambiaron besos fogosos en ocasiones, ese tipo de gestos descoloraban a Boruto.

Alguna vez, recordó oír a su madre que lo había heredado de Hinata, y no terminaba de agradecerlo.

Así, se llevó al chico sonrojado hasta las orejas y el cuello, con los ojos azules en algún punto perdido al cielo, y sin percatarse de que los transeúntes y observadores casuales no eran los únicos que les miraban.

* * *

 **Bueno, eso es todo.**

 **Sé que esta corto, pero esta será una historia corta de por sí.**

 **Espero subir el próximo capítulo esta semana, y así concluirla la semana que viene.**

 **¡Que lo disfruten!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Eran las nueve de la mañana, cuando Sasuke Uchiha se despertó junto a un espacio vacío en la cama que compartía con su esposa.

La habitación estaba alumbrada ligeramente por el sol que se colaba por las cortinas, y un olor suave le hizo saber que Sakura se había levantado antes.

No le extrañaba, Sakura era una mujer madrugadora, le gustaba aprovechar al máximo el día.

Lo que si le parecía extraño, fue llegar y ver en la mesa preparados sólo dos asientos.

-¿Y Sarada?

-Ah, cariño-se giró para verle con una de las deslumbrantes sonrisas que le llenaban de calor el pecho. Le hacía recordar a su madre en su infancia-Buenos días.

Comprimió una sonrisa torcida entre sus labios.

El tono de reproche en la voz de su esposa era juguetón, una reprimenda dulce.

Dejó escapar la sonrisa.

-Buenos días.

La curva suave en los labios de Sakura se extendió, y sin hacer más que asentir, volvió a su trabajo.

-Se despertó temprano. Creo que dijo algo de salir con Boruto- comentó al aire, con sus ojos fijos en el arroz que poco a poco tomaba color-Ni nos esperó para desayunar. Estaba tan emocionada, salió a toda prisa. Es tan lindo, cariño. No puedo creer que nuestra hijita ya haya crecido.

A Sasuke no le hacia tanta gracia.

Mientras su esposa se dedicaba a soñar despierta recordando sus días de amoríos y salidas, él no podía dejar de pensar en su hija.

Su hija saliendo con Boruto.

El muchacho era su alumno y le tenía una gran estima, tenía un buen corazón, como su padre.

Era un idiota, como su padre.

Casi le pareció inverosímil el día que Sarada llego a anunciarles su relación con el hijo de su mejor amigo.

Todo era surreal.

¿Cómo podía su hija haberse enamorado del tarado de su alumno?

Cuando se lo dijo, actuó como si nada, decidió dejar que las cosas pasarán. Confiaba en Boruto, y siendo Naruto y Hinata sus padres, no podía salir nada mal, era un buen chico.

No había caído en la realidad de lo que aquello significaba.

Él mismo había sido víctima de las descarriadas hormonas adolescentes, cuando era perseguido por sus cientos de admiradoras.

Tenía su propia experiencia con Sakura.

Era peligroso.

Y si había un rasgo particular de Naruto que le desagradada, era su perversión.

Su hijo no podía ser diferente.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Me estas escuchando?

Parpadeó, desorientado.

Sakura suspiró, dejando caer sus hombros y colocando un plato en la mesa, frente a su esposo.

-¿Te pone tan mal? Sasuke, conozco a Boruto desde que era un niño-colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de su marido, con una sonrisa en sus labios, confiada-Tu mismo lo entrenaste, ¿no? Tranquilo. Es un bien muchacho. Además, Sarada es inteligente, no deberías desconfiar de ella.

A Sasuke le impresionaba lo mucho que desconocía de Sakura antes de casarse con ella. No era más la niña chillona que correteaba detrás de él, era una mujer fuerte y racional, madura. Alguien que sabía leerlo y reconfortarlo en sus momentos de duda. Eso debía ser el matrimonio.

-Y si a ese pequeño bastardo se le ocurriera hacerle algo, ¡se las verá conmigo!-concluyó con un vigoroso movimiento de puño en el aire, sentándose frente a él-Así que no te preocupes, querido.

A Sasuke jamás dejaron de impresionarle los repentinos cambios de humor en su esposa, pero con el tiempo que llevaban juntos, ese rasgo le enternecía más que molestarle.

La comisura de sus labios se elevó ligeramente, de forma casi imperceptible, mientras sus ojos se suavizaban al ver a su esposa.

Su esposa, que era la niña chillona, la mujer valiente, y la madre entregada que tenía sentada frente a él.

-Cariño, ¿por qué me miras así?-se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo, con los sentimientos de enamoramiento a flor de piel a pesar del tiempo y las circunstancias-Es vergonzoso, ¿dije algo malo?

-No-tuvo el impulso de darle un beso en la frente, de abrazarla, y si la mesa no se interpusiera entre ellos, podría haberlo hecho-Comamos.

Esa era su vida desde hacía cinco años, con una familia que lo amaba incondicionalmente, charlas cómodas de sobremesa y un hogar que lo recibía con los brazos abiertos.

Era la vida que había añorado desde la muerte de sus padres, una llena de amor, y seguridad.

Amor y seguridad eran lo que menos debía sentir su alumno al pasar corriendo como rayo, sin hacerle caso alguno.

Quería seguir el consejo de Sakura, y lo hacía a medias, confiaba en su hija, era una Uchiha, una chica inteligente, fuerte y hermosa.

Pero no confiaba en Boruto, que había probado su punto al salir corriendo a toda prisa, con la cara de quien va a su sentencia de muerte más que la de un joven yendo a una cita con su enamorada.

Se movió tan discreto como pudo, con el sharingan, el Rinnegan, y todas sus habilidades casi divinas a su disposición, bajo un sólo cometido; Espiar a su hija en su cita.

No, no iba a espiarla, se recordó a si mismo.

Quería comprobar que el mocoso era confiable, y que podía dejarlo con su hija sin preocuparse. ¿Y que mejor manera que verlo por él mismo?

* * *

 **Si, el que los espiaba era Sasuki.**

 **Pienso que no es tan OoC, y algo así podría pasar en Naruto SD.**

 **¿El capítulo es corto? Si, el que sigue es más largo.**

 **¿Metí Sasusaku de relleno? Tal vez.**

 **…** **Fuera de eso, creo que no se envían los mensajes en los que respondo reviews. Si es así, avísenme, por favor. Tendría que contestarlos en las actualizaciones.**

 **¡Espero que lo disfruten!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

No era la primera, y seguramente tampoco sería la última vez que llegaría tarde.

La impuntualidad era parte de su marca de agua personal, y si bien muchas veces en el pasado se había arrepentido de dormir cinco minutitos más, jamás nada le provocó la misma ansiedad que ver a su novia haciendo cola para comprar los boletos de cine, con la ira marcada en sus delicadas facciones femeninas.

Según le contó su padre, Sarada era escandalosamente similar a su madre, y si no fuera por los ojos y cabello oscuros, sería una copia al carbón de Sakura.

-Te subestime, anciano-escupió como un murmullo-Eres más fuerte de lo que creí.

Con sólo imaginar la fuerza descomunal de la esposa de su maestro colisionar con el cuerpo de su padre, el estómago le daba vueltas.

Sarada rechinó los dientes, con el súbito deseo de golpear el suelo para deshacerse de la gente frente a ella.

Odiaba llegar tarde.

Era una manía casi obsesiva que le había plantado su madre desde la infancia, junto con estudiar y llevar una dieta sana.

Golpeteó el piso con la duela de su zapato, en un sonido incesante, que manifestaba su nerviosismo.

-Te dije que teníamos que llegar temprano, cariño. Es nuestra primera cita.

El regaño habría sido enternecedor, dulce, si el término de cariño no hubiera salido de entre los labios de Sarada con veneno.

Agachó la cabeza, asustado y culpable bajo la mirada inquisidora de ella.

-Lo siento.

Si había alguien capaz de bajar de su trono a Boruto Uzumaki, esa era Sarada Uchiha. Y quizás Hinata, y Himawari.

-¡Oigan, niños!

Una mujer de belleza llamativa, cabello castaño y ojos oscuros se les acercó a ambos.

Tenía un aire afable a su alrededor, de alguien amistoso y con buenas intenciones, nada sospechoso.

-Mi cita me dejó plantada, y ustedes dos hacen una linda pareja. ¿Quieren mis boletos?

Para ser alguien a quien dejaron plantada, se veía bastante feliz.

Sarada dudó en aceptarlos, pero antes de que pudiera negarse, Boruto aceptó los boletos. Tenía una sonrisa boba, con sus mejillas coloreadas.

-¡Gracias!

Los ojos de la chica chocaron con los suyos, sin malicia. Sin embargo, el brillo que los iluminaba le daba la impresión de ocultar algo.

-No hay de que-agitó la mano para restarle importancia, dándole una palmada amistosa al hombro de Sarada- Que la pasen bien.

Con un guiño a ambos, y tan rápido como llegó, la chica misteriosa se fue.

-Ya puedes dejar de babear, Boruto.

-¡¿Q-Que?!-el chico tartamudeo, con el prominente sonrojo en sus mejillas, y pasó una mano por su barbilla, para recoger un ligero rastro húmedo-¡N-No es lo que crees!

-No importa. Vamos.

Si el tono cortante en la voz de su novia no era una advertencia latente, el apretón repentino que le dio a su mano encendió todas sus alertas.

Sarada era confiada, conocía sus habilidades y hacia un esfuerzo por reducir sus debilidades. Era hija de Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha, ninjas poderosos y reconocidos en la aldea por su fuerza. Además, como si su linaje y habilidades personales no fueran suficientes, era hermosa.

Con todo eso, se permitía momentos de celos, chispas que opacaban su personalidad apasible y la volvían volátil.

Y al mismo tiempo que le encantaba a Boruto, no podía hacer más que aterrorizarse.

-Tome-entregó los boletos al hombre de la entrada. La mirada del hombre era dudosa, y se paseó por ambos varias veces, sin gustarle del todo la cosa-Disculpe, vamos a llegar tarde. ¿Hay algo mal con los boletos?

-No, no-una gotita de sudor bajó por la cien del hombre. Rompió los dos papeles por la mitad, y se deshizo de ella, entregándole las otras mitades a Sarada-Que disfruten la película.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Boruto pudo ver al hombre hablar sólo en voz baja, y a pesar de no entender ser por completo, de ente todas las quejas y la palabrería, entendió con claritud "Estos jóvenes...".

Y dale, ¿qué había de malo con la película?

* * *

No podía incomodarle más observar la interacción entre su hija y Boruto.

Sasuke jamás lo admitiría, pero le perturbaba ver tantos rasgos suyos en su hija, rasgos expresivos que se mezclaban con los de Sakura y le confundían.

Sasuke no recordaba ser tan celoso, o dejarse llevar tan fácilmente. Era curioso ver como Boruto sacaba de sus casillas a Sarada sin la intención mínima de hacerlo.

Juró sentir un chakra familiar en la mujer que abordo a Sarada en su cita.

Una vez entraron los dos, se acercó a la taquilla. Tuvo que esperar un tiempo considerado, porque Sasuke Uchiha era un ninja poderoso, pero además de eso, era un ciudadano respetuoso, sin importar cuantos poderes tuviera. Por más que le impacientará esperar -se recordó-.

-Un boleto como el de la chica de cabello castaño-pensó unos segundos antes de agregar-La del vestido púrpura.

El otro hombre asintió, con una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro.

-Claro, era una chica linda, ¿verdad?-tecleo a una velocidad alucinante, que sin su Rinnegan, podría haber pasado desapercibida-Un boleto para Icha Icha Paradise, la película.

De repente, Sasuke recordó las veces que había peleado con Naruto, los golpes descomunales, la sangre, las lágrimas, y entre todo, fue capaz de revivir con inusitada precisión un puñetazo de esos que le sacaban el aire de los pulmones.

¡¿Qué mierda?!

-¿Dijo "Icha Icha Paradise"?

Solemne, el hombre asintió, con los ojos llenos de un brillo burlón, comenzaba a inquietar a Sasuke.

¿Dónde estaba el maldito chiste?

-Si. Hoy se organizó en el cine un especial de las mejores películas de la saga por el aniversario luctuoso del autor, tiene la autorización del Hokage y todo-claro, el idiota de Naruto tenía que ver en todo eso. Ni casado dejaba de darle problemas-La primera es la película más aclamada por la actuación de los actores, la precisión con que se eligió a quienes representarían a los personajes, el soundtrack y por ser una excelente adaptación. No se pierde nada de la obra original.

-Deme el boleto.

No le prestó atención al resto de insinuaciones del hombre, sin decir nada aceptó el boleto y entró a la función.

La película ya llevaba un rato puesta cuando entró a la sala, los perfiles y rostros de los asistentes apenas se distinguían bajo la discreta luz de la pantalla.

Sintió el chakra de su hija en los asientos de arriba, los últimos.

No lo sintió alterado, y por lo que era capaz de percibir, sólo Boruto estaba ligeramente nervioso.

Bien.

Aún tenía tiempo.

* * *

Metió una mano al bote de palomitas, haciendo lo posible por moderarse y comer de forma "civilizada".

Aunque los ojos de Sarada no se despegaran de la pantalla, podía oírle, e incluso bajo la reconfortante oscuridad de la sala, podía imaginarla dándole una de esas miradas fulminantes con Sharingan que tanto lo asustaban y calentaban al mismo tiempo.

La película llevaba varios minutos. Apenas había un argumento formado entre los acercamientos al escote de la que parecía ser la protagonista, pero por más que no estuviera nada mal, lo que más le apetecía era tener un momento "romántico" con su novia.

Tras pensarlo, decidió usar el típico "bostezo-combo-abrazo". Un clásico.

Hizo los movimientos que ensayó muchas veces antes, anticipando el momento.

Bostezó con maestría y naturalidad, tan sonoro como pudo, para hacer notorio su cansancio. Estiró sus brazos hasta hacerlos tronar en ese ruido de "huesos acomodandose" que a Sarada tanto le molestaba, y como esperaba, le ganó una mirada expectante de ella.

Entonces, sosteniendo la mirada oscura de Sarada, descendió sus brazos con lentitud, como pidiendo permiso.

El calor en sus mejillas pasó al segundo plano. El rostro de Sarada se llenó de un rico color que oscilaba entre el rojo y el rosa, un tono tan vistoso que pudo captar aún con la poca luz.

Sonrió, sincero.

Descendió su rostro despacio sobre ella, entrecerrando los ojos.

Sólo podía pensar en Sarada.

En su discreto perfume, el calor de sus labios que sentía casi latente, cerca de los suyos.

La atmósfera se había prestado, la habitación estaba sumida en las sombras y la música de la película, una tonada romántica, parecía hacerle un guiño.

El universo estaba de su lado.

Rozaron sus labios...

Un gemido.

Sarada y Boruto abrieron los ojos, sorprendidos.

Petrificados, intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa, antes de simultáneamente voltear a ver a la pantalla.

La protagonista estaba sentada sobre un hombre, con toda la ropa puesta, pero la mano del hombre estaba metida en...

Se le subieron los colores a la cara a Sarada.

A Boruto por otro lado, le subió la sangre a la cabeza y abajo.

-¡Detengan la película!

La imagen se detuvo, la pantalla se puso negra, las luces se encendieron, y allí, con una mirada acusadora, rebosante de severidad, estaba quien menos esperaban.

El Hokage.

Hubieron exclamaciones de sorpresa colectivas, algunos sacaron fotos, otros se subían el pantalón discretamente, con el rostro enrojecido de vergüenza.

-¡V-Viejo!

-Boruto- se pasó una mano por la frente, como un padre derrotado haría-Te dije que llevaras a Sarada a ver una película romántica, no porno.

Entre la multitud, al concentrarse, la aún incrédula y estupefacta Sarada distinguió la familiar forma de su padre.

-¡Papá!-lo señaló. La gente cercana se apartó por pura inercia del dedo que señalaba furioso a Sasuke-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-No fue mi culpa, papá-lloriqueó en un berrinche el chico. Sus ojos azules suplicaban por algún tipo de ayuda a su progenitor-Yo iba a llevarla, ¡de verdad!

-No fue su culpa-añadió Sasuke, intentando zafarse del asunto-Una mujer de lo dio.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo sabes?-secundó a su novio Sarada.

Sasuke era muchas cosas.

Fuerte, ágil, rápido...

Desgraciadamente entre esas cualidades no figuraba la astucia de Sakura, o si agilidad mental para inventar excusas.

El aura acalorada que poco a poco envolvía a su hija le era dolorosamente conocida.

-Tengo algo que decir.

Entre los pocos rezagados, se levantó una mano.

El dueño de esa mano era nada más ni nada menos que Kakashi Hatake, el anterior Hokage, y maestro del equipo siete.

-¡¿Kakashi-sensei?!-apuntó esta vez el incrédulo Naruto, con la voz aguda, como si se hubiera vuelto un niño de doce años de nuevo-¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, manteniendo su postura de genialidad e indiferencia, incluso si en su mente, le agradecía a la deidad piadosa que lo había librado de su terrible destino en las garras de su querida hija.

-Tranquilo-apaciguó con su usual forma de hablar perezosa, agitando una mano y usando la otra para sacar el afamado libro naranja que siempre llevaba encima-Esto es lo que pasó. Escuché por allí que el hijo del Hokage y la heredera del extinto clan Uchiha iban a tener una cita, y ustedes saben que los quiero como a mis hijos, chicos-añadió meloso, a sus dos alumnos-¿Eso me haría un tío abuelo o un abuelo?

-¡Díganos que pasó y ya!

La sala estaba vacía, y por eso el gruñido de Boruto resonó por toda la habitación vacía.

-Bueno, como les decía. Entonces, quise ver como iba todo para cuidarlos, que no vieran nada fuera de su liga. El problema fue que cuando les di los boletos me equivoque, y yo me quedé con estos.

Entre los dedos índice y pulgar de Kakashi había un boleto en el que se alcanzaba a leer "Laberinto de pasión", en letra cursiva dorada.

-Tuve que hacer fila y comprar un boleto nuevo, lo peor es que llegué a la mitad de la función, no alcancé a ver...

-Espere un minuto-pidió Boruto-¿Quiere decir...? ¿Que la chica era usted?

-Papá, ¿nos espiaste?-acusó Sarada-Se acabó. Voy a llamar a mamá.

La máscara estoica por la que era conocido Sasuke Uchiha se resquebrajó en pedazos con esa simple oración.

Cuando Hinata y Sakura llegaron para recoger a sus respectivas familias, por el escándalo que se podía escuchar desde afuera, era casi imposible imaginar que en esa sala sólo habían siete personas.

Lo peor de todo, contando a la esposa roja del enojo y a la que chantajeaba con lágrimas, no se lo llevó ni Sasuke, Naruto, o Kakashi, que tuvo que esperar otra semana para ver su ansiada función.

Fue el pobre Boruto, que pagó una reservación en un restaurante carísimo, y al final pasó el resto de la noche castigado en casa con su padre, sin novia ni comida.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Con esto acaba la historia. Tardé de más en actualizar, pero como era la conclusión de todo, quería que quedara bien (aunquenoestoycontentadeltodoperobueno).  
Nunca supe si les llegaban los mp para contestar review XD así que los pongo aquí:**

 **maryamaya: ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado! Muchas gracias a tí por leer.  
Akime Maxwell: Que bueno que te guste. En mi caso, no acabó de convencerme, pero fue la idea central del fic, y como había puesto, algo así podría pasar en Naruto SD, no esta tan mal (xD). ¡Gracias por leer!  
Makaa-chan: Sii, era Sasuke. Me encanta la idea de que sea sobreprotector con su niña. Perdona por lo del Naruhina :'v la verdad, ya tenía la historia planeada a grandes rasgos, (los detalles eran los que me tomaron más, y curiosamente, según yo, lo que "menos importaba"), y en ningún lado pensé en mostrar Naruto y Hinata juntos :'c Será para la otra(?) De todos modos, espero que te haya gustado. ¡Gracias por leer!  
MoonstoneIce31585: Creo que no se me da muy bien la comedia, pero me alegra que te haya gustado. ¡Gracias por leer!  
wittzy92: Jaja, si, muchas veces el corrector me puso "bruto" en vez de Boruto, ha de ser por algo(?) La idea central del fic era mostrar la dinámica entre Boruto y Sakura, y los celos de Sasuke, aunque al final se me fue el rollo con otras cosas (como el Sasusaku, eso no estaba nada planeado). No pensé poner escenas "R-18" en ningún momento, jamás he escrito una, es algo incómodo todavía. Aún así, ojalá que te haya gustado, y muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Es la primera historia que termino, y aunque es corta, me pone algo triste. Quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron, comentaron, y en general, siguieron esta historia hasta el final.**  
 **Como siempre, ¡espero que les guste!**


End file.
